


Have a Drink On Me

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Swearing, drunk assholes, negative self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The hurtful words of some drunk strangers get to the reader until Crowley steps in.





	Have a Drink On Me

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by anon: Hmmm.. How about a one where Crowley is at a bar and he hears a bunch of guys making fun of a plus size reader and he runs the guys off and they start chatting, at the end he asks her on a date?

_Ignore them, just ignore them._

Taking another sip of your drink, you tried to follow your own advice and block out the not-so-subtle jeering coming from the table in the corner. The group of businessmen were three sheets to the wind, and getting rowdier by the minute. The bouncer kept a watchful eye on them from the door, and the tables around them tried to avoid eye contact as the volume level increased. You weren’t so lucky, perched on the barstool closest to them. It unfortunately left you front and center for most of their taunts. 

The bartender came over to check on you, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Waving him off with a tight smile, you absentmindedly swirled your glass, focusing on the way the liquid sloshed about. It did little to block out the words coming from the rambunctious table; the more you concentrated on blocking them out, the louder they seemed to become. 

“I don’t know, man, I think it could be a pretty wild ride,” you heard one of them say, “there’s plenty of extra cushion for the pushin’, if you know what I mean.” 

The table erupted into roaring laughter, and you felt your face burn with humiliation. It was hardly the first time you’d been the subject of some asshole’s taunts, but the sting of embarrassment didn’t go away. You’d always been on the bigger side, never someone with a waif like body. From a young age, you’d learned to brush off the comments with snark and sass, but a dismal hunt left you’re thoughts a little more melancholy than usual and it was harder to disregard their words. Knocking back the rest of your drink, you signaled for another. 

“Damn, d’you see that?! I like a woman who can put it away!” 

_Ignore them._

“I’m gonna go for it.” 

_Ignore them.  
_

“I don’t know, man- are you gonna be able to climb all that?” 

You missed the response, confused when the bartender placed a drink you hadn’t ordered in front of you, a fruity cocktail that looked like it had more sugar in it than booze. Looking up at the man, you were about to explain that there was a mix-up when he cut you off, tilting his head toward the other end of the bar. “From the gentleman.” 

Following his line of sight, you saw a man perched on one of the stools with a similarly colorful cocktail in front of him. Dressed in a well-tailored suit, there was something familiar about him, and when he turned to face you, your dim mood brightened. You and Crowley had always gotten along, for all that you were a hunter and he was the king of Hell. He raised his glass in salute, a cheeky smile on his face. Your own smile grew, and you repeated the gesture in silent thank you. A body slid onto the stool next to you, your mood turning sour again when you saw the drunken loudmouth from before. 

“Hey, sweetheart, the name’s Braden. Can I buy you a drink?” he asked, already signaling the bartender over.

“I’m good,” you replied, gesturing to the glass in front of you. 

“Alright then, how about a name?” 

“Not interested,” you said shortly, hoping he’d get the hint. The prick was lucky you had a policy against roughing up humans, preferring to leave the violent stuff for werewolves and wendigos. 

No such luck. His cocky grin slipped a bit, but he recovered quickly. “Ah come on, don’t be like that,” he cajoled, “it’s just a name. How ‘bout a smile then?” 

Irritation growing at his insistence, you repeated, “Not. Interested.” 

“I’m just trying to be nice- no need to be a bitch about it,” he scoffed, the suave demeanor dropping away, “how about a little gratitude.” 

“Gratitude? For what- your inability to take a goddamn hint and leave me alone?” you snapped, finally at the end of your patience. 

“Listen, lard ass-” 

Anger flashed through you fast and hot, overriding your good judgement, and without thinking, you tossed the fruity drink at douchebag’s face, colorful slush dripping off of his chin . The area around you went quiet, the other patrons not even bothering to pretend they weren’t watching. Your fury directed at the jackass in front of you, you paid them no mind, yearning to throw a punch. “Maybe now you’ll learn how to take a fucking hint, asshole.” 

“You little bitc-” 

“Ahem.” 

Startled, both of you turned to see Crowley. He gave you a charming smile before turning his attention on the arrogant prick, the smile melting away. With a disdainful sniff, he eyed Braden with derision. “I couldn’t help overhearing your rather appalling words to the lovely young woman here. Now, perhaps it’s because I was born in a different time, but when a horse’s ass such as yourself insults such a formidable creature, I take offense.” 

“What the hell business is it of yours? All I did was try to show the bitch a good time!” 

“That’s no way to speak to a lady, especially one who could snap you in two if she wanted,” the demon said. Though he spoke without heat, there was an edge to his voice, one that would be foolish to ignore. 

Which, of course, Braden did. “Who asked you, you piece of shi-” 

With Crowley’s back to you, you couldn’t see what happened next. One second, Braden was in his face, the next, he was stumbling back, fear scrawled across his features. “What the fuck?! His eyes- there’s something wrong with his eyes!” 

Fighting back an exasperated sigh at Crowley’s theatrics, you shifted to your feet as Braden’s friends rose from their seats, hurling questions at him. Before they could turn on either of you, the bouncer finally decided to step in. Things got tense as the men tried to argue, and it looked like a fight was about to break out, but eventually they hightailed it out of there. Braden kept tossing fearful glances over his shoulder, rambling about blood red eyes the whole time. 

Crowley smirked at their retreating backs, waving cheerily after them. Eventually, the other bar patrons turned back to their drinks, the atmosphere much more relaxed now that the troublesome party had been sent packing. The bouncer came back to check on you, making sure that you were okay after all of the excitement. Assuring him that you were, you turned to your defender, only to find his attention already focused on you. 

“I don’t suppose you’d be interested in another drink, given the last one was sacrificed defending your honor.” 

Part of you wanted to decline his offer, ready to just go to your motel room and forget the whole thing. But you were still thirsty dammit, and Crowley was decent company- at least you wouldn’t be bored. You accepted his invitation, allowing him to lead you to a quiet table in the corner. 

“Well, that was certainly exciting,” he said, holding your chair out for you. 

“Don’t know how exciting drunk jackasses are, but whatever floats your boat. Thanks for stepping in, by the way.” 

“Oh, you hardly needed my help. I’d say you handled that quite nicely…though he deserved more than just a daiquiri to the face. I’m surprised you didn’t put him flat on his ass.” 

“Well, as tempting as it was, I really didn’t want to go to jail for decking the guy. The cops might have some questions about all the different names on my fake ID’s, not to mention the small arsenal in the trunk of my car.” 

He chuckled at your candor, the gravelly sound sending pleasant shivers down your spine. Up close, you couldn’t help noticing- not for the first time- how handsome he was, his rich brown eyes alight with mischief, scruffy beard soft and neatly combed. His thick brogue rolled through the air like a distant summer storm and you found yourself smiling softly as he spoke. 

He left briefly to order your drinks, returning with another cocktail for himself and an unopened beer for you. ‘Can never be too careful, can we?’ he’d said.  The conversation flowed freely as you caught up on the goings-on in your lives. Apparently, a group of demons had been stirring up trouble in his court, much to his aggravation. Sipping at your beer, you listened to him get it out of his system, content to let him vent his frustrations. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind helping you out with that- what’s one more demon hunt?” you suggested with a shrug. 

“Would you really, love?” 

“Sure thing…for a price, of course,” you said with a teasing smile. 

“Of course,” he replied with an answering smile, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. And what, pray tell, would you like?” 

“I’ll let you know when I think of something. So, do we have a deal?” you playfully held out your hand. 

A sly look crossed his face, his gaze flicking down your body. “Come now darling, you know there’s only one way to seal a deal for me- who knows where the night could take us.” 

Some of your good humor dimmed at his teasing tone, and you glanced away, forcing a laugh as you nervously picked at the damp label on your beer bottle. It had been bad enough when Braden and his crew were mocking you, but to hear it from Crowley too…it stung more than it had any right to, even though you knew he meant no harm. 

Crowley seemed to pick up on your darkening mood, the teasing smile falling from his lips. He regarded you curiously, a thoughtful frown wrinkling his brow. “Love? Have I said something wrong? I didn’t mean to offen-” 

“Forget it, Crowley,” you said with a grim smile, “it’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing if it upsets you.” 

“I just-” the swell of hurt had you swallowing hard around the lump in your throat. 

“Is this about those cretins from earlier?” he asked sternly. “Love, don’t give any thought to them. Those loudmouthed morons wouldn’t know their ass from a hole in the ground. They certainly wouldn’t know a beautiful, vivacious woman when she’s literally sitting right in front of them.” 

“It’s not just them; all my life I’ve been dealing with douchey assholes like that- that’s part of the problem. I know I shouldn’t listen, and normally it doesn’t bother me but…it gets hard to hear it all the time,” you admitted quietly, ashamed. 

“Darling, look at me.” His tone left no room for argument, and you reluctantly met his gaze. “You are one of the most stunning creatures I’ve ever met. Did you know that when Thing One and Thing Two introduced us, I was willing to offer up any deal you wanted if it meant having you in my kingdom? You could have asked for the moon, and I would have given it to you- still would, as a matter of fact.” 

“Really?” you couldn’t mask your skepticism. 

“Indeed. And it was more than just your pretty face and figure that captured my attention; it’s everything about you. Your attitude, your skill, your ability to take a vampire’s head with a single slice…what sort of man would I be if I didn’t take notice?” He reached over, taking your callused hands in his own, your heart thumping a little harder at the touch. “You are beautiful, love. You are brilliant, and you are worth more than any bastard’s cruel words. Never forget that.” 

Your eyes stung with unshed tears as you processed his words. The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable, surprising from the crafty demon. He had yet to release your hands, his grip warm and tight and grounding. “Thank you, Crowley. I…thank you.” 

“I meant every word of it, love.” 

“I know you did; that’s why it means so much.” You moved to pull your hand back, and after a moment’s hesitation, he let you. There was a pause as he waited patiently for you to collect yourself. “So…the moon huh?” 

“Yours for the asking,” he responded, picking up on your desire to lighten the mood. “All it will take is one little kiss.” 

“I don’t kiss on the first date.” 

“Well then,” he straightened, a new light burning in his eyes, “I just suppose I’ll have to take you another then. And another, and another and another.” 

“Is that your way of asking me out?” you asked with a hint of a smirk. 

“Anytime, anywhere. So, how about another drink?” 

There was no fighting your smile. “Sounds good to me.” 


End file.
